


What He Promised

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Virusq</p>
    </blockquote>





	What He Promised

**Author's Note:**

> For Virusq

Wine, women and song at the Hanged Man is what Varric promised would be the best cure for a broken heart. Wine seemed like a good idea to clear her mind. The women and song she left to him. What he didn’t mention was how comfortable his bed would be or how his hands would feel stroking her. Hawke decided quickly that she liked being on top straddling his lap, which would allow him to put that smart mouth of his to better use, to suck and nuzzle to his heart’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> ~G.


End file.
